Someone To Be With
by itsmeokay
Summary: new wwe diva is a tough girl with a heart of gold. John Cena is interested in this girl but will she give him a chance or is he just a player of the game she hates?
1. Chapter 1 through 5

Characters : Kelsa Cage / John Cena / Lots more.

Her back totally ached from that nights practice. She was so grateful that Vince Mcmahon offered her this job for which she had aspired for so long, however only now was the agony of her choice sinking in. Sure she loved all the action and athleticism wrestling was made of, she had always been a tough honey, but tonight, sitting in the bar drinking back a milk, she was hurting due to a clothesline delivered at OVW by a very strong lad known as Wire. Quickly after exiting the ring from which the OVW crowd was shouting at, Wire had chased after Kelsa to make sure she was okay and that his clothesline wasn't too much for her. She assured him she'd be alright, although she knew she would be sore later. And yes, here not more than 3 hours later, she was sore. She looked up at the TV screen in the bar and saw the Subway commercial starring John Cena. As she finished her milk she smirked at the television set and thought, man, he must think he is all that. She never liked that John Cena, never having actually met him, she could just tell there was something about him that irked her the wrong way. Sure he was handsome, and somewhat funny, but to her, he was just another big shot wrestling guy that thinks his stuff doesn't stink and probably even was cockier than anyone she ever knew. No no, she knew if she ever had the opportunity to share a roster with him she would likely steer clear of him. His kind was never any good for her. "Another cow juice "? The bartender asked Kelsa. "No thank you though, I'm good." With that, she paid for her glass, and left to go back to the apartment complex for which she stayed at while training down in Ohio. Driving back to the apartment, she thought, wow I've been here for 10 months, longer than anyone else at OVW and I am grateful to Mr. Mcmahon for this opportunity, but I really am ready for the big time. WWE. Sure she was only 22 years old, but to her, time was quickly passing and she was yearning more than ever to be a diva on Raw. Lucky for her the next morning…

Chapter 2

Early the next morning before Kelsa even had breakfast, she received an unfamiliar phone call. " Hello?"Hi, is this Kelsa Cage?"

"Yes it is" Whose this"

"Hi Hun, this is Barb Tomliss calling for Mr. Mcmahon., If you would, he would like to have a meeting with you this afternoon if its possible.

"Oh, wow, yeah sure that would be great, " Not really knowing what the meeting was about, she was somehow excited.

"Okay, pack some things, and be at the Ohio Inter. Airport at 5 pm today, and we'll have a car awaiting you in Westman, PA. "

"Westman, PA?? isn't that where Raw is at tonight??"

"Yes it is, well we will see you then bye hon."

Oh wow, Kelsa thought, and what could this mean? She's having a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon at the same area RAW is being held? She didn't want to get her hopes up to much. But she hurried and packed and quickly 5 rolled around.

As she stepped off of the plane and felt the cool breeze hit her face she suddenly got very nervous. She decided to take a deep breath and realize whatever this meeting was about, it would be okay.

She was lead to her ride by someone who had known her very well…

Chapter 3

"Trish??? Trish is that you oh my goodness Trish !! HI!! "

"Hey girl!! Oh wow, it's been like a year?!? Come here!"

Trish and Kelsa go back. Kelsa had always been a huge fan of Trish, and Trish had seen something in Kelsa when she saw her back at OVW about a year ago, it was about 10 months to be exact. They got to talking and discovered they had a lot in common and practically hung out any chance they got. They were really close and although had been far away from each other, with Trish being on the road w/ wrestling, they still kept in touch through the phone and online.

As Trish took kelsa and dragged her into the car they quickly caught up w/ chat.

"So how is everything Kelsa? How are you doing?"

"Well, as of now I'm super excited, but I'm just curious about what this whole thing is about, do you know?"

"Well Kelsa, All I can tell you, is there has been lots of talk about you recently. You know when Mr. Mcmahon, myself, Torrie, and HHH came to OVW to visit 6 months ago? "

"Yeah how could I forget? "

"Well anyways, everyone was So impressed with you and theres been lots of talk since. "

"Really?" Wow, I hope that means good news!"

"Oh we're here! I've got to run back to the hotel, I will be back to pick you up in an hour? "

"Wait an hour? What if I'm done before then? "

"Don't worry,,, an hour. "

"Okay,? "

"Miss Cage, this way, "a lady in all black escorted Kelsa to a huge office.

A sign on the door read, Chairman Vince McMahon.

The lady knocked on the door and Vince said come in.

Chapter 4.

"Kelsa Cage, have a seat. I'm going to make this very simple and short. We want you. You have exactly the kind of "it" factor we like in our divas. Not to mention your in the ring ability is great. So tonight if you want to go behind the scenes of a RAW Monday night live, that would be wonderful. If you decide to go ahead and sign a contract after that, one will be waiting with your name on it. Just be at the Honda Center tonight by 6-30 tell the man you wish to see Joe Gleams and tell him your name and he will help you backstage. So thank you Kelsa, but I have to run. "

As Kelsa sat in the office she began to tear up. OH my word!! I can't believe this! She quickly bounced to reality and got so excited she ran out of the room gleaming with smiles!! She couldn't wait to tell trish, oh great Trish won't be there to meet her for an hour??

"SURPRISE!! Congratulations ! "Trish jumped from behind the door with a stuffed animal and cupcakes!

Chapter 5.

As Trish and Kelsa sat in the car driving back to the hotel Trish had this to say.

"So congratulations girl on getting the job I'm so happy to finally see you on ship! "

"Thanks, I'm super excited! Good thing I packed A TON of stuff coming up here. "

"Yeah no kidding, but heres the scoop, we are going to run to my hotel room I'm gonna have a shower, and then get ready to head to Honda Center. From there, I'm going to get ready for the show and then I will see you backstage. "

"Sounds good. I'm guessing I can use your hotel room to get ready? "

"Oh yeah! "

As soon as Trish left, Kelsa started pacing around the room. This was her night to meet everyone she had to dress to impress?

She unfolded her big suitcase and dumped all her clothes she brought onto the bed. No this won't work, no not this either, YEAH this will do. It was a tight bright green shirt that was very cute. She would wear that with tight jeans and sexy boots. She had her long blonde hair up in a pony. She looked really cute. Not sexy, but cute. Cute was definitely the way to describe her style. She was conservative but very beautiful. She was never very comfortable in revealing and "hot" outfits. But this worked for her. She was a good girl with good morales. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

At the door followed by at least one hundred people waiting to get into the Honda center she was next to hand her ticket.

"Yeah I'm here on business I need to see Joe Gleams?"

"Oh Hi, are you kelsa? "

"Yeah thats right. "

"I'm Joe, just one minute, PETE! hey I need you to take over my shift now. This is the girl I'm supposed to escort backstage. "

As he took her by the arm, he moved around lots of people and opened up a door that read EXIT only, he said" now I can go with you, or you can feel free to take off by yourself its up to you. "

"I can go myself. Thank you. "

She looked down a long hall and couldn't see anyone. she saw a second hallway that crossed the first one quite a ways down. She took a breath and started off that way. As she got a little closer she saw Carlito pass ahead. She got excited and hurried her pace. As she got to the end of the hall, she turned to her right to see at least 4 wrestlers she recognized. It was Carlito, Chris Masters, Jeff Hardy and Maria. As she walked passed, she heard Carlito say, " Now that is cool." She knew he was talking to her so she gave him a glance that read " What are you looking at?" As she turned to him Carlito said, "yeah sweet thang, I'm talking to you. " She just blushed and turned to leave. As Maria giggled, she grabbed Kelsa on the arm. " Kelsa is it? Kelsa replied yeah, how did you know? Maria said Oh well us divas are expecting you. Hey girl, I'm Maria and this is Jeff, Chris and the pimp himself Carlito. " Everyone laughed. Everyone exchanged hi's and then Maria offered to show Kelsa around a bit.

Surprised at how kind Maria was, she took her up on that offer and they began walking down the hall.

"Now this is the ladies locker room where we all gossip about the boys. " they both laughed.

"And this way down here… is the boys locker room. where we don't dare go for fear that the smell might make us pass out. " They laughed again.

"Maria, are you seeing any of the wrestlers ? Or is that whole dating each other thing kind of a no no?"

"Well as of right now I've got my eyes on Jeff, but we're just friends… for now anyways. "

"You guys would be a cute couple. "

"Thanks I think so too lol"

a man with an earpiece and a clipboard ran down the hall and shouted, 10 minutes til showtime everyone 10 minutes!!

"Oh that's our cue, well Kelsa it was great talking to you , as short as it was but I hope I'll see you after the show and oh I gotta go!! enjoy! "

"thanks !! have fun! "

as the hallways quickly became flooded with superstars headed off to their areas for showtime she became overwhelmed by all the talent! She spotted Torrie, HHH, Hbk, Johnny Nitro and Melina, Mickie, Edge, Edge… wow he was hot. She always liked edge she thought he was cute. But she felt in the way so she ran down to the girls locker room and knocked. She entered and saw Candice, and Trish!

"trish there you are, wow you look hot!"

"thanks girl I've been waiting for you! Candice this is her! "

"Hi, I'm Candice welcome to raw! " "Hi Candice, thank you so much wow you look great too! "

"Thanks but I've got to run I have a match w/ maria first! bye girls! "

"Bye! "

"Trish oh wow, I'm so excited to be here I just saw hhh and hbk, and edge… "

"edge? uh oh… girl you do NOT need to be crushin on edge I told you he is bad news. "

"Crushing? Trish come on, I'm not crushing on Edge, or adam or whatever , I just you know, think hes fine! "

"Well that may be but don't let him know that, EGO maniac!! "

"really? And here all this time I thought John Cena waas the ego maniac! "

"well , I don't run into john cena too often hes always with a different girl after the shows. But yeah I'm sure he is an ego maniac as well. "

"Really? Always w/ a different girl huh? hes that big of a player? "

"Honey one thing you learn about wrestlers, there are no relationships here, only relations. "

"what do you mean?"

"I mean most of the guys in this industry are players, it's the name of the game."

Oh, " a little surprised at trish's bluntness, she knew some had to be playing the field but most? yikes.

"Well girl I think you need to go mingle a bit and get to know some people so I don't have a match for awhile so come on."

Following trish they stopped to see Hbk and Hhh

"Hunter, shawn , this is raws newest diva Kelsa Cage. "

"Kelsa? Wow pretty name,"Said HBK, and pretty girl.

She blushed for a second time that night.

Hunter agreed by saying very pretty girl." Where are you from?"

After a quick thanks , Kelsa said she was from Arkansas.

Hunter and HBK said at the same time.. " Woah woah woah country girl"

"lol yeah,."Said kelsa.

W"ell the gang is going out to Montro 9 after the show, you should definitely join up Kelsa." HHH replied to the girls.

Trish said. "Yeah it's the hottest club out this way. You'll have a blast."

"Yeah for sure, sounds fun." Said kelsa with that trish took her by the hand and said " Bye boys!"

They heard John Cena's theme song and Kelsa said, lets go sneak a peak. Trish said "I got the impression you didn't like John Cena."

"Well I don't, he seems so cocky but…… I would like to see him perform I mean he is the champ? "

"Well okay. through here…" trish took her hand.

As they walked through an area that looked off limits they got a clear view of the ramp to the ring. "Wow there he is huh. He's so fine."

"Kelsa? You just said hes way cocky and you DO not like that kind of guy, yet you think hes fine? okay okay I won't bust your chops the guy is gorgeous."

they both giggled.

About 20 minutes later, trish had to go to get ready.

"You'll be fine right? if you want you can have a seat here at the back and greet wrestlers as they pass by?"

"oh sounds fun, the corny greeter in the hall?"

"haha kelsa your crazy you look great and you need to meet some people so get on!"

" okay. but come get me as soon as your done. "

"will do."

Kelsa sat there all lonely for what felt like the longest time until….

chapter 5.

Along came a big and masculine build that sat right across the table from her.

she looked up to see none other than john cena staring directly at her.

he didn't say anything but kept staring.

She nervously gave him a smile that made her feel uncomfortable.

"maybe I shouldn't be sitting here, or am I in the way?" all these thoughts ran through her.

about 3 minutes had passed then he finally spoke up.

"I'm John."

"yeah I know, hi, I'm kelsa."

"Kelsa, beautiful." he said

"Thanks my mom chose the name." she said.

"I meant the girl."

Oh, only this time she dind't blush.

Wow, real smooth she thought, I wonder how many times hes used that one on girls.

"well kelsa I take it you're the new diva I've been hearing so much about?"

"Depends, what have you heard?"

"well that you're the newest diva" trying to make her laugh

She giggled a bit and said" well yeah in that case. That's me."

"Nice to meet you cutie, but I got to go. I guess I'll be seeing you. Bye Kels."

"Bye Bye." "Kels" she thought? hasn't even known me for 4 minutes and already is giving me a nickname? he moves fast.


	2. Chapter 6 throu 8

Chapter 6

She watched as John Cena took off down the long hall, he glanced over his shoulder at her and caught her looking at him. He smiled and she became embarrassed. Trish came up to her and said, " Kelsa, hey girl I'm back."

"Trish you were great.They really love you out there."

"Thanks but they are going to love you to, who wouldn't? John Cena does."

"WHAT? what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on I saw him over here flirting with you."

"Like that's unusual? I'm sure he flirts with EVERY girl that comes through these halls."

"Okay, maybe… but you guys would be cute."

"No way. Guys like John make me nuts, if theres one thing I can't stand, it's a cocky boy who thinks he can get any girl to fall in love with them."

"I see, but hey girl lets go back to the hotel for a bit and clean up and then lets hit the club!"

"Sounds great… "

Trish grabbed her things and they hopped in their ride and headed over to the hotel.

Trish changed out of her sweat pants and tank into a really hot outfit. She cleaned up and then Kelsa touched up her look and then they were on their way.

"So Trish, are you dating anyone exclusively yet?"

"Well, remember how I told you a couple months ago that I went on a few dates with Randy ?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… we've been kinda getting serious. I guess you could say we're exclusive."

"Aww, trish that's so great you definitely deserve a good guy."

"Yeah I really like him."

They finally arrived at Montro 9.

They made there way through the crowd to a table in the back where lots of wrestlers were seated.

Randy and Edge along with Lita, Jeff and Maria, Johnny and Melina, Carlito were all in the corner having a fun time.

Randy quickly spotted trish and kelsa and gave trish a hug.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Randy said giving trish a kiss.

"I missed you too hon but I have someone you should you meet. Kelsa, this is Randy, Randy, Kelsa."

"Hey Kelsa,"

" Hey randy!"

"I hear your pretty fantastic in the ring. Its always good to see strong women getting involved in this sport."

Kelsa smiled and looked over to see Edge and Lita dancing.

"Trish umm, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah one second baby," she looked over to randy.

"Yeah whats the matter kelsa?"

"I didn't know Adam and amy were together again"

"Oh yeah, well they are. Does that bother you?"

"No no not at all, "

"Kelsa, you need to tell me whats going on, you seem to bring up adam a lot."

"Nothings going on …"

"Okay then , lets get on the dance floor."

Trish, Kelsa, Melina, and Amy got on the floor and started dancing.

Melina looked over to kelsa and introduced herself.

Amy did the same followed by a compliment.

"Girl, cute boots!"

"Oh thanks!", "wow, amy is really nice" she said to herself.

After a few dances on the floor Randy and Trish began slow dancing.

"Trish I'm going to go grab a water."

"Okay girl."

Kelsa walked up to the bar. Sitting across the table were John Cena, Carlito, and Chris Masters.

Chapter 7

Kelsa ordered her water, and noticed the guys were calling out to her.

"You are so fine honey come talk to me. " Said Carlito.

Chris Masters followed with this , " Sexy sexy. "

Kelsa quickly became annoyed and began walking off.

John Cena got up after her and said "Hey Kels hold up a second."

She turned and said this to him…

"Look, I know you guys must really get a kick out of hitting on women and making a game out of it, and I'm sure your pretty good at getting the girls to fall for it. But listen , I'm NOT one of those girls so how about you turn around and peace out. BYE!"

"ohhhhhh, john got shot down!!" carlito said laughing

"that's a first for you john haha!" chis said.

John watched kelsa turn around and walk off , never feeling that rejected before, he still managed to smile. Something about her made him feel different. He liked her.

"trish , I'm gonna go back to the hotel,"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just your typical night in a club, can't get any respect from guys."

"Oh sorry, do you want me to come with you?"

"No its okay."

Chapter 8

Kelsa woke up the next morning in the hotel room and looked over to see trish still asleep in the next bed. Kelsa got up and wondered what her day would consist of. She wasn't really familiar with how being on the RAW roster would be. Sure trish had told her stories but she really didn't know what to think. She took a shower and got dressed for her day.

Trish woke up and said

"Hey Kelsa, good morning."

"Good morning Trish, so what are you going to be doin today?"

"well I'm gonna first get ready then go have a workout, you coming?"

"Well yeah I guess."

Kelsa's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, kelsa this is barb how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great."

"Wonderful, well Mr. Mcmahon would like to meet you today at the Honda Center. He has his office set up. if you could be there at 9 am that would be great."

"9? sure okay. I will do."

She got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Kelsa good morning. I'm assuming your prepared to discuss your plans here with the wwe." Vince said

"Oh yes. I'm very excited ."

"Okay so you have decided to sign a contract I take it?"

"yes sir."

she signed the contract and read through the paperwork.

"Okay next Ms. Cage, I want to inform you that, we want you to portray a babyface. We really think you would do a great storyline involving a future pairing with John Cena"

Her face was blank. Out of all the wreslters to pair her up with, it had to be the one she disliked the most.

"Yes Mr. Mcmahon that would be great" she put on a fake smile.

"Okay great. well here is your paper work for the storyline , go on and read it and here is your schedule."

"okay thank you so much! have a good day."

She left the office. She walked down the hall wondering how this all was going to come together. She passed John Cena . He had already known of their storyline.

He said "kelsa can I talk to you for a minute?"

She agreed and said , "before you say anything else, I just want you to know I'm very professional, so I will try and get along with you as best as I can for our storyline, but if you for one second try to hit on me I will tear you a new one."

John had never felt this intimidated by a girl, but he loved every minute of it.

"Okay I will be on my best behavior Kels."

"Its Kelsa."

"Okay Kelsa., So I'm thinking, we should go to dinner tonight to discuss our storyline."

"Fine, pick me up at the hotel lobby at 7 don't be late."

and with that she walked off and left john in the hallway staring at her.

She really meant business. Although she had embarrassed him on occasion, he really liked being in her presence. she wasn't like every other girl he had worked with or hit on. She was so pretty but so tough. and he liked that.


	3. Chapter 9 through 11

Chapter 9

John decided to go work out at the hotel gym.

He noticed that for some reason he could not get Kelsa off of his mind. She straight up let him know she was not interested in him or his company so why could he not stop thinking about her? She was beautiful and mysterious. Whatever it was, he was feeling something he hadn't felt before.

Back at the gym Trish was working out alongside Randy.

When John arrived he saw his buddy Randy and decided to go say hello.

"Hey John" Randy and trish both said.

"Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Fine." the two said.

"Listen, Trish, I know your pretty good friends with Kelsa Cage am I right?"

"Yes John, and no I refuse to fix you two up."

Randy laughed.

John sarcastically looked at trish and said, "That's not what I'm asking., but whats the deal with her? We have a storyline coming up and she despises me for some reason."

"Well john , all I can say is Kelsa is not your average bimbo that you like to hang out with. Shes a really good girl and if you really want to get to know her, be her friend. Don't talk to her like a piece of meat. Well, I'm gonna go meet up with her so I'll leave you boys to workout. Bye Randy , " they kissed and she took off.

"You know Randy, I don't know what it is about Kelsa, but I think I like her."

"Of course you do, shes hot, you like hot babes."

"No man, its more than a physical thing, I don't know, I just like her."

The boys finished and took off.

Back at the hotel Trish arrived and saw Kelsa picking out an outfit.

"nice outfit , whats the occasion?"

"well, DON"T start, but John and I are going to dinner strictly on business. We're going to talk about our storyline."

"Really? you know I think hes really got a crush on you."

"really? Well, I think hes just a player trying to work on his game."

"Haha, kelsa, no I'm serious, he talks about you like he wants to be your friend. SO let him be your friend. And kelsa, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him…"

"Trish, I'm nice… but I don't like guys that are like him you know that."

"Well give him a chance, you never know."

7 rolled around and Kelsa was in the lobby waiting John.

He saw her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. But he knew if he said anything about it, she would get angry.

So he came up to her and said "Hey Kelsa, are you ready to go?"

They left to go to the Olive Garden.

Chapter 10

"So John, I read through our script today and it says I debut next Monday, by having a match with Maria, Melina interrupts the match by spearing me in the ring and knocking me out, next she takes the mic and states how every new diva should have the chance to be properly welcomed by Melina. She goes on to say how shes the top diva in the business. She leaves me in the ring. Next…. on the next Monday raw I come out to attack her while you and Johnny are in the ring feuding, you beat Johnny and I beat Melina. That's how we start out."

"That works for me. So I have yet to see you in the ring. Are you ready for it?"

noticing how interested he sounded in her, she decided to chill and be chums.

"Yeah I've been wanting this for so long. I can't wait."

after dropping her off at her hotel she thought about what was going to take place. She had to catch a flight in the morning with everyone to New York. She would then meet Melina and Maria in the ring they have set up for the wrestlers. She was excited to finally begin her ride with the WWE.

She woke up the next morning in the hotel and went downstairs with all of her things.

Maria came up to her and said …

"Hi Kelsa, its good to see you again!"

"Hey Maria!"

"well , heres the deal we go to new york, and get to the arena at 6 pm, and you and I will work on our match, Melina will be there too. "

"Sounds awesome"

Later that day after arriving at her hotel room in New York City, she took out her wrestling knee pads, boots some hot pants and a white tank top. She put her hair up and went downstairs. There waiting for her was Maria, dressed pretty much the same way. They said hello and went to the arena. 

They went over there routine and then Melina came out and worked on her part.

After they went over it a few times they all decided to go out to dinner together to get to know more of Kelsa.

"Kelsa, your really good in the ring, how long have you been wrestling? " Maria said.

"Well 3 years of school, and 10 months of OVW so quite some time. and thank you."

after they ate dinner and got to know each other they parted ways and Kelsa went back to her hotel room, she discovered John Cena's room was right across the hallway. 

"Hi John, whats up?"

"Hey Kelsa"

"I see your room is right across the hall from mine. "

MMM… John thought of kelsa discussing bedrooms kind of turned him on. But he quickly snapped out of it and replied with a simple nod. She turned to go into her room for a shower and then hit the bed.

Chapter 11

The next morning, kelsa began getting nervous. She was pacing around the room. Of course it was Monday. Her debut day. She was excited but soo nervous. Trish came in the room and said…

"Kelsa, your going to do great. Its okay. But… I have to tell you, we MUST go shopping this morning, you have to look really hot on your debut! Come on!"

On all of Kelsa's previous matches she always wore black pants, and a tight shirt, nothing to dazzling. Hair up and make up soft. But Trish let her know this was the WWE now. She had to look the part.

So Trish picked out a really hot pair of hot shorts and a tight black tank top with glitter.

It was time for the girls to head over to the arena.

Kelsa had her hair and make up done and she looked unbelievable.

Maria came in and let her know there match was in 5 minutes. 


	4. Chapter 12 through 13

Chapter 12

Here it was, her whole life's dream came down to this 5 minutes before everything could change.

As she walked down the hall to ready herself for her debut, John spotted her.

He couldn't believe the way she looked. He had thought she was very beautiful in the way she was the girl next door. But here she was looking sexier than anything he'd seen before. He couldn't even walk up to her to speak. He finally got the courage and walked up to her and said…

" wow, kelsa, you look, amazing. wow." 

she didn't mind his comment at the moment because she was focused on the match.

"Thanks" she said and then heard Maria's music.

She waited, it was almost here….

Her music hit.

She headed down the ramp pointing to the crowd and waving… The audience had not been familiar with her, but immediately were taking to her. She received yells and roars from the crowd. She was shocked.

When she got In the ring Maria ran up to her and slapped her hard on the face. When Kelsa went to retaliate Maria snuck up under her and kicked her in the back of the knees causing her to fall.

Before maria could deliver a spinning kick, Kelsa dodged , kicking maria in the stomach, followed by a clothesline that knocked maria out cold. The crowd loved it. All of a sudden the crowd was going crazy as Melina came out of nowhere and delivered a spear right to Kelsa knocking out her this time. the crowd booed. Melina picked up the mic and said…

"So KELSA is it? Well honey, I thought that you being the newest diva on raw, should be welcomed by me. As y ou know, I'm the top diva in the business. "With that she through down the mic and got out of the ring. BOOs were all over the arena. Maria had already exited the ring and now left in the ring was Kelsa. The refs helped her out and that was her first match.

After going backstage everything was kind of crazy. People were swarming Kelsa with there congratulations and how they were impressed. Melina ran up to her and asked if she was okay. Kelsa said " yeah, dang tho girl, you sure have energy in that spear."

After cleaning up in the locker room, she was so excited that she had just had her debut that she felt like going out to the club. She and a huge group of other wrestlers decided to go and have a good time at Club Malibu.

Chapter 13  
When Kelsa got to the club she had noticed Maria and Jeff, Melina, Johnny, Trish, Randy, Edge, John Cena and Carlito all over at a huge table.

When she got over everyone told her how great she was that night. She was so happy to be in a company of really supportive wrestlers. Her and Trish decided to go up to the bar.

Trish ordered some tequila shots for the girls.

"Oh No thanks, I don't drink."

"You don't? Not even for celebration. "

"No girl haha u don't want to see me drunk, I get out of control."

"Really? That would be fun to see '' the two girls laughed and went over to dance for awhile.

John Cena kept watching Kelsa and the way her body moved along to the song that was playing. He thought she was too sexy and although knowing he would get shut down again, decided to go up and invite her to dance.

"Hey Kelsa, umm… do you want to"…and before he could finish she turned to him and started swaying to the music with him.

They both kind of laughed and had a good time.

She had had a really good night so she decided to give John a break and chill with him. She thought he was so handsome and had the prettiest smile, its easy to understand why hes such a so called player. And although she had despised him at first, for some reason she was warming up to him. They were going to be working on a storyline for a while so it only made sence to try and see a side of him she could like.

Later that night when everyone was slowing down , Kelsa and Trish caught a cab to the hotel. As soon as they arrived they fell right to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Early the next morning Trish and Kelsa were asleep when they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Who could that be" Uttered kelsa

I'll get it.. trish said scrounging around for a sweatshirt.

Good morning Trish the divas are having a meeting in the lobby in 5 minutes!!

"Oh goodness trish said" okay. thanks.

The two girls hurried and got some loungewear on and got to the lobby.

Lillian Garcia told the ladies they would be doing a shoot in the afternoon after the ride to Orlando, Florida. It will be at the Harold Park we will all meet there at 5. You need to bring your sexiest lingerie and bring sexy stuff. Heels, short skirts, halter tops, the whole deal.

After they were told, they went up to there rooms to pack.

"Trish, uhh… I don't have anything SEXY really? …"

"well we will be in Orlando at 12, so why don't we just go shopping?"

"Okay… sounds great. "

The girls got ready and packed and headed off to the airport.

After the plane landed, everyone headed off to go to their hotels.

Trish and Kelsa had a quick bite to eat.

They got in a cab and took off to do some shopping for the shoot.

"So trish, I really don't have any sexy lingerie packed, so where should we go?"

"Fredericks of Hollywood has very sexy stuff we'll find you something there."

"My gosh Trish, I knew I was going to be in a photo shoot at some point.. but lingerie?? That's never been my scene. I don't think I'm going to feel comfortable?"

"Yeah I was like that at first, but they make you feel really comfortable so don't worry about it."

"Okay."

they finally arrived at the store. And wow, they were beaming with sexuality. The lingerie was soo hot. Trish immediately went for the black bra and boy shorts with a garder. She tried it on as Kelsa waited outside of the room. When trish opened up to let kelsa see, Kelsa was stunned.

"Wow Trish, you are beautiful, that is sooo hot."

"I like it too, I'm going to get it. What about you?"

"Well… I don't know? Will you help me?"

"Absolutly. Look here, this is perfect, your going to look great." It was a bright pink bra with a heart chain going down the center. She matched it with bright pink boyshorts.

She showed trish once she had it on!

"WOW!!! KELSA,I Had no Idea you were that muscular! You look amazing! wow."

They purchased there lingerie and then went to get shiny jewelry to wear with it.

Next they had to get clothes.

"Trish what do you usually wear on clothing shoots?"

"Well, sometimes I wear cowboy hats and a sexy dress, or fishnets and hot pants with a sexy shirt."

they arrived at a clothing store.

They bought short skirts, really sexy tops, heels, and fishnets.

Soon they were headed off to the photoshoot.

When they arrived they saw where the divas dressing room was and walked in, everyone was in the middle of getting their hair done.

The artists' quickly grabbed trish and kelsa and started doing there hair.

Trish's hair was down in curls.

They decided that Kelsa would look really hot in Pigtails on top of her head.

pigtails? she thought. They were going for the sexy innocent girl look.

they did there make up .

Kelsa put on tight fisnets, black hot pants, and a jean halter button up that was tight and revealing. Wow she thought, shes' never looked like this before. They had her in really tall thigh high black boot heels. she looked so sexy.

They took her out and set her on the place where she would be posing.

The photographer told her to give sexy poses.

She instantly turned into someone else.

She was posing the hottest poses ever, she was looking very sultry and sexy. She somehow felt very comfortable posing for a camera.

Next they explained the lingerie was next.

While she was getting her lingerie on she heard the girls talking about how they can't wait to see the look on the boys' faces when they get there pics taken with us.


	6. Chapter 15

She didn't quite believe her ears.

After she was all prepared and had her robe on on top of her teeny lingerie, she stepped out of the room and said "what do you girls mean, as soon as the boys get here??"

Trish said, "yeah didn't you know they were shooting with us today?"

"Um.. no, I didn't… what guys exactly.?"

"Well … Randy, John, Carlito, and Johnny."

"Really? I didn't know." She was shocked to realize that she was going to be wearing lingire in front of these guys, especially John.

The ladies all gathered out in the area the photos would be taken.

Kelsa spotted Randy and John over in the make up section getting all greased up.

Wow, John looked really hot. she thought.

She suddenly got very nervous.

"Kelsa, hey, sexy hair." Randy teased kelsa about her pigtails.

"Hey Kelsa, you look … wow, " John really liked that school girl look. He didn't realize the girls were going to be doing a lingerie shoot though.

She smiled. and said "thanks"

"Okay we need you guys over here in back." The photographer wanted to match up some people for a "hottest couples" type of look.

The photographer told John he was going first.

They put him in no shirt, just long jean shorts.

The photographer placed him in a standing position in front of the platform.

Okay ladies, lets see who I want to go first. The photographer immediately chose Kelsa, okay lets see what you have under your robe.

"Um..? " Kelsa said. not exactly liking the way the photographer stated that. But she had to get over it and do as told. Without too much hesitation. She dropped out of her robe to reveal her lingerie.

The crowd was stunned. John's face was intense and his body froze.


	7. Chapter 16 t 17

Her body was unbelievable. And it was very clear to her that everyone was staring. What have they never seen a girl in tiny lingerie before? she thought to herself.

John could barely break his eyes away from Kelsa when the photographer was trying to alert him.

"Now John stand facing forward with your legs apart. Kelsa, get close to john, face him with your head tilted towards the camera and touch his chest."

She became very nervous but did what he said.

She walked over and moved really close to John. John loved it.

"Now Kelsa get in really close to John like your going to kiss him."

As she did that, her and John stared at each other in a daze. All of a sudden, she leaned in and gripped johns mouth with hers , without letting it sink in, John opened his mouth and slid his toungue, parting hers. The crowd watching couldn't believe it. The photographer hadn't actually said to kiss, but figured this would make for some good shots so he let it proceed. Pretty soon John and Kelsa were in a deep and passionate Kiss, john grabbed her lower waste and pulled her as close to him as he could. As soon as she felt his hand on her waste she snapped out of what she was doing and pulled away. The crowd whistling and awing… she felt really embarrassed. John just stared at her.

"Oh ummmm…. sorry, I'm really sorry." she giggled a bit.

John said, "hey its okay." laughing as well.

She didn't know what overcame her to kiss him like that. She was blushing.

"Okay I think we have enough shots, that was great you guys."

John and Kelsa said thanks and started to walk off set.

Kelsa grabbed her robe and took off fast for the exit.

John kind of out of it walked over to the guys.

"Dang John, what was that?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it was, it was hot. You seemed to like it." Trish said overhearing the boys.

"I'm not complaining." Said John.

Outside of the shoot, Kelsa had grabbed her things and hailed for a cab. She wanted to go straight back to the hotel and think about what just happened.

Ch 17  
After everyone was done at the photo shoot the gang all were hanging out in the dressing area gathering there stuff.

John noticed that Kelsa took off.

"Trish, where did Kelsa go?"

"Oh I don't know, I bet she high tailed it out of here when she realized she was caught in a lip lock with you in front of everybody. " She laughed.

"Yeah I was surprised by that too." John said.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel now, I bet shes there."

"Okay, bye." said John.

Back at the hotel room kelsa laid on her bed with all these thoughts running through her.

It was just the heat of the moment, the passion of the shoot, is all that was. Nothing serious. but, I really liked kissing him, and would I have done that to anyone else? I can't like him, I despise him. I mean hes different than what I thought but still, john cena? me? no I definitely don't' like him. I wouldn't mind kissing him again though. Wait what am I thinking.

her thoughts were ceased when trish barged into the room and jumped on kelsas bed all excited.

"Okay girl, what the heck was that?" with a huge smile.

"I don't know trish, you might as well not even ask me because I don't know what got into me. I can't explain it."

"Ohhh, hmmm… seems like someones got a crush."

"Got a crush? please trish I don't even like the guy."

"So you pretty much passionately make out with a guy you don't like?"

"Well… no, but "

"But nothing, you are definitely feeling something for john. As soon as you stop denying it than you'll feel better."

with that trish grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

Maybe shes right, she thought. Could I actually like John cena?


	8. Chapter 18

She took a short nap and was woken up by trish and Melina at 7 pm.

"Kelsa, get up girl, we are all going out to the club! "

"Ahh,,, I don't know I'm pretty tired." She was truly tired but that wasn't the real reason she didn't want to go. She was still embarrassed by her actions this afternoon and wanted to hide from everyone especially John.

"Girl its gonna be so much fun get up and get ready we'll be back in an hour to get you."

As they left, kelsa thought whether or not she should get up and get dressed. Sure she wanted to go out and have a good time, but what if John was there, would she be able to act cool around him anymore? or was she going to be giddy everytime she saw him. she couldn't believe how her feelings had changed about him. But ever since she kissed him, she had butterflies. She decided to get ready.

She was still very embarrassed. She got in trish's suit case and took out a bottle of jack and downed almost half the bottle before getting ready. She never drank, it always got her into trouble. With her being as drunk as she was not even 20 minutes later, she felt confident enough to wear an outfit that was quite unlike her. She picked out a VERY revealing tight black shirt and a tiny jean skirt with long black boots, she curled her hair and put on lots of make up . She looked very hot and very unlike her style.

As soon as trish and Melina came back , it was very obvious to them she had been drinking.

"Kelsa, gees, I see you got in my bag and got my jack."said trish.

Melina was laughing at how goofy kelsa was acting, the smell of whiskey filled the room.

"Yeah sorry girl I just needed to loosen up."

as trish laughed, she said "girl its fine but dang! how much did you need to loosen up??"

As they all walked out of the hotel room the ladies looking very gorgeous caught the eyes of HHH, HBK and John Cena.

"Looking Good Ladies. "Said HBK.

John was stunned at how hot kelsa looked.

Kelsa was somewhat drunk at this point so she kept laughing hysterically and looked at john and said "hey cutie." and walked off.

John, wasn't expecting her to talk to him. He thought she was a little freaked out by what happened earlier. he noticed her getting on the elevator w/ the girls and saw her stumbling to get inside. She was laughing when she tripped inside the elevator.

As the guys hurried to go see if she was okay the elevator closed.


End file.
